


A Promise

by capriart9621



Category: Dark Shadows (1966)
Genre: Fluff, Julia Hoffman is not pleased, Vampire Interrupted, Victoria Winters is a heavy sleeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriart9621/pseuds/capriart9621
Summary: Inspired by the events of episode 299 where Barnabas contemplates biting Vicki Winters in her sleep.
Kudos: 8





	A Promise

Barnabas Collins had no trouble getting into the bedroom; most of the rooms at Collinwood were left unlocked, particularly those on the second floor.

He padded across the carpet to get a better look at the occupant in the four-poster bed. A clock on the mantle ticked sluggishly. He stood by the bed and gazed down at the sleeping form of Victoria Winters; she looked even more innocent in this state, but that didn't surprise Barnabas. He noticed the music box of his former beloved on the nightstand; it was the first real gift he had given to her. He smiled. It wasn't the smile of a predator about to bear down on its prey, but one of sad tenderness. He started to reach out a hand to brush a lock of chestnut hair away when...

_"click"_

He looked up. The cozy, orange glow of a small reading lamp illuminated the far corner of the room. Next to the lamp was a rather lumpy armchair, and sitting in the armchair was none other than Dr. Julia Hoffman. Barnabas withdrew his hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Collins." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He moved to the front of the bed and gave a brief nod. "Doctor."

"Do you know how late it is, Barnabas?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

Julia chuckled and patted the book on her lap. "Oh, almost 3 in the morning I'd imagine. I was a bit restless and I remembered I'd left my book in here. Before I knew it, I had settled in for a bit of light reading."

He smiled coyly. "In the dark?"

He'd caught her. She rose and stood in front of him, still holding her book.

"I don't think my reading habits are any concern of yours." Her glare bored into him.

"And _you_ shouldn't concern yourself with my nightly engagements. Good night, Dr. Hoffman."

He turned to leave but Julia grabbed his arm.

"Barnabas, I _am_ concerned. If Vicki were to wake up and find you it'd spoil everything we've worked for."

He raised an eyebrow. " _We've?_ "

She let go of him and lowered her gaze. "Well, y-yes. We've come so far in such a short amount of time, with the treatments I mean..."

"I understand that but..." He looked over at Vicki. She gently rolled over to her side and sighed contentedly. 

"You have to promise that no harm will come to Vicki." Julia pressed.

Barnabas thought a moment before answering; if he wanted to court Victoria like a proper gentleman, he'd have to be cured of his vampirism. And to be cured, he'd have to comply with Julia's demands. If the treatment was successful, he'd never have to sneak about Collinwood at night. His loneliness would cease.

"Juli-Dr. Hoffman. I promise to never visit Miss Winters unannounced, or any other girl, ever again. I only hope with these injections and tests you'll be able to make me an honest gentleman again." He said.

Julia hugged the book to her chest and smiled. "Yes. I think I can manage that."

"Good. Then with that, I once again bid you goodnight, Doctor." He turned on his heel and departed without a sound.

"Until tomorrow night...Barnabas." Julia practically danced over to the reading lamp and switched it off. 

Out in the corridor, as he gathered himself, the thought of Dr. Hoffman standing with her book like an eager schoolgirl came to him.

He smiled warmly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading this very short piece! I've just started watching the original Dark Shadows and I love the chemistry between Julia and Barnabas :) I plan on writing more DS fanfic in the future :)


End file.
